Next to you
by Hikari Takeda
Summary: Darte cuenta de lo que quieres es fácil pero ¿Sí es algo que no puedes tener?. Shindou lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por Kariya -quien no lo sabe- lo que causa que Takuto esconda sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón para no ser descubierto; el tiempo pasa y se le hace cada vez más difícil ocultarlo al ver a Masaki "interesado" en Ranmaru, ya que Masaki no lo ama ¿O si?


**¡Holu! :B**

**Buenas tardes, noches, días... lo que sea. Hace demasiado tiempo quería animarme a escribir algo y gracias a alguien muy especial lo he hecho, por lo cual le dedico este capítulo a mi hermana de no sangre (? conocida aquí como "Anelisse Lovegood"**

**Así que disfruten :B**

Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece y este fanfic es creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Nombre: **_Next to you._

**Summary: **_Darte cuenta de lo que quieres es fácil pero ¿Sí es algo que no puedes tener?. Shindou lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por Kariya -quien no lo sabe- lo que causa que Takuto esconda sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón para no ser descubierto; el tiempo pasa y se le hace cada vez más difícil ocultarlo al ver a Masaki "interesado" en Ranmaru, ya que Masaki no lo ama ¿O si?_

**Capítulos: **1/?

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene pareja HombrexHombre, si no te gusta, abstente de malos comentarios. Es un TakuMasa (TakutoxMasaki).

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 : Sueños.**_

_-Shindou-senpai~- dijo una voz sensualmente llamando al mayor – Shindou-senpai~ -_

_No veía muy bien, todo estaba borroso y a sus ojos les costaba adaptarse al espacio donde el joven se encontraba, cuando se acostumbraron, el excapitán de Raimon observó detenidamente el lugar: La sala de música del instituto._

_Las paredes estaban coloreadas por un suave azul con unas cuantas notas musicales en la mayoría de colores. Alrededor del aula se encontraban unas sillas color caoba; por las paredes colgaban varias guitarras, unos bajos junto a estas, una batería color plata y por último, un piano color caramelo con su respectivo banquillo, en el cual estaba un peli-verde de orbes dorados observándolo con picardía y con el uniforme un poco desordenado._

_-Kariya- soltó firme y seguro de sí mismo._

_-Vamos senpai~, usted sabe que me quiere – sonrió Kariya mostrando sus perlas blancas – Hágame suyo, usted lo quiere- se levantó del banquillo, fue hacia él y tocó con su dedo índice el pecho del castaño._

_-Y-yo…- calló de repente, la acción del defensa lo habían tomado desprevenido, y tirando por la borda su seguridad un notable rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, miró hacía el suelo y sintió como las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras en su garganta- Y-yo n-no pue-puedo Masaki – dijo rápidamente – No puedo-_

_El peli-verde se acercó más su superior, cada vez estaba más cerca y el castaño retrocedía mientras moría de nervios –Hágalo- demandó empinándose y besando la comisura de sus labios – Hágalo- repitió acercándose a sus labios._

* * *

Sus orbes rojizos se abrieron rápidamente, observó el techo de la que era su habitación, luego posó su mirada en el reloj de su mesa en el cual se marcaba con color verde las "6:30 am" por suerte entraba a clases a las "8:00 am", suspiró tranquilo y se incorporó en su cama. Miró por la ventana que se hallaba a su izquierda, corrió la colcha blanca cuidadosamente y se levantó se su cómodo colchón.

Sonrió al estirarse, pero su sonrisa cambió radicalmente al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de frustración.

No podía haber soñado con eso.

Takuto pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y sus mejillas un tono rojo tomaron.

-No_…-_ susurró-

NO. NO. NO.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba y cada vez le era más difícil dar la cara en el instituto, no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo actuar, no tenía valor para hacerle frente a Kariya Masaki.

-_Cobarde- _Escuchó en su cabeza y una lágrima escapó involuntariamente de sus ojos.

Sí, era un cobarde porque lo que pasó solo había sido un sueño.

Un sueño, no era verdad y eso le dolía.

Porque sí deseaba a ese defensa. El Shindou Takuto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kariya Masaki, es más, lo amaba y darse cuenta que no lo tenía era la peor estrellada con la realidad.

La realidad.

Su maldita y jodida realidad.-

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos los que han leído hasta aquí , sé que fue corto, pero espero que con el tiempo pueda escribir capítulos más largos. :3**

**¿Reviews? :B**


End file.
